hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Ball
The ghostly sound of a moving dress... footsteps... the clink of crystal... the soft rustle of velvet curtains... echoes of the past resound under this roof. The enchanted ball is not for the living - only ghosts whirl here in their endless dance. The Old Manor holds a number of secrets and mysteries. NOTE: Enchanted Ball as part of "Ghostly Dance" -event has separate items and bit different look! See Enchanted Ball/Ghostly Dance for event-specific infomation. Hidden Items Angel *Look for the little cupid ... found one on the right side of screen above the tray table. Apple * Gold apple at top of screen above the Bust to left of left dancing couple background Bat * hanging down above Portrait, centre background Blue Flower *Check the little tray table on the right first Bottle *on floor below Chair centre background Brooch * Butterfly * Candlestick * Cane * Carafe * at top of screen above bust to left of left dancing couple Cat * on Portait far left of screen below curtain Comb *on floor below left dancing couple Crow *perched behind Candelabra on table at right side foreground Dagger *on Table right foreground Dried Flowers * Fan *beneath Table, right foreground *on Curtain, left of Medusa Apparition Ghost *on train of middle dancing woman *on train of right dancing woman *below Butler's arm holding Tray Gift * Glove * Goblet *on Tray on table right foreground Green Diamond * Gun *front of Tray on table, right foreground *on the back of left woman dancer, centre left *hanging from wall Candelabra, far left foreground (gold colour) Handbag *to right of Medusa Apparition, background Harp * on Portrait above left dancing couple background (Greek harp appearance) Hat *on Butler's head, left foreground *on Chair to right of left dancing couple, mid-left background Heart * Hibiscus * Horns * Hourglass *just to right of Medusa Apparition indistinct *on Table to left of Hooded Angel statue centre background Jewerly Box * on Tray on table, right foreground Letter *on floor at man's feet of centre dancing couple Lily * Lizard *on the front of the Tray on table in right foreground (indistinct) *on the dancing couple in the middle *on the curtain on the left side Mask * Necklace * Owl *perched on arm of Hooded Angel statue on middle table, background *to right of right dancing couple Perfume * Pigeon * Pitcher *on floor to left of centre dancing couple, part obscured by ladies dress below Hooded Angel statue Poison (red vial) *on small table to left of Butler foreground Rosary *on Butler's tray foreground Rose * Scepter * Scorpion *on Butler's forearm Sheet Music * Skull *on Butler's tray Spider * Sword * Tarot Card * Tassel * Trumpet * V * Violin * on curtain left of Medusa Apparition background * on train of right dancing woman Voodoo Doll *In candelabra behind the waiter *above male dancer's head, right hand dancers Yellow Diamond * Secret Hiding place's * Item Drops Category:Locations